User talk:ThEvilQueen
Hello! I met you on the live chat and could see that you're new. Welcome to Fairy Tail Fanon! If you have any questions feel free to ask me, or if I can't answer it, I'll be sure to direct you to an admin.Just leave a message on a talk page. I hope you enjoy your time here, ta ta for now! .:The Raven Queen:.(Howls) 01:10, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the ThEvilQueen! Thanks for your edit to the File:Axel Baby.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 01:24, June 27, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your pages, "Amber Fullbuster", "Larxene Dreyar", and "Axel Dragneel". You need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make and/or use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. In addition, relatives of major characters are prohibited on this wiki. Please read the rules - they're in the link above. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:01, June 27, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Ali Superfullbuster". This is your second warning. You need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make and/or use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. In addition, relatives of major characters are prohibited on this wiki. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:15, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page. Go read the rules before anything else. I've told you this twice. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:17, June 27, 2016 (UTC) They're still a Dragon Slayer. You need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make and/or use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Also, don't use names similar to canon characters unless they're common real world ones - it's unoriginal. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:20, June 27, 2016 (UTC) This is your final warning; continuing to break the rules will result in a week ban. You need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make and/or use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Don't make another Dragon Slayer until the conditions have been met. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:24, June 27, 2016 (UTC)